


Loving You is my Only Weakness

by emonightmare12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith may be involved with the Mafia..., Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonightmare12/pseuds/emonightmare12
Summary: Masquerading as an alpha, in a school full of alphas, would totally, 100% turn out just fine. He would make it to graduation, and not a soul would know....until he's outed to the whole school.orIn which Keith Kogane gets fucked six ways to Sunday (In every sense but the literal one.)(Unfinished)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Hi, Im your author for this hell ride! Its my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle....I be is much soft..... As of 3/14/19 I am looking for a beta, so hit me up here if you wanna take on this (most likely) bad story! Also. A03 is a god at predicting tags and I am so loving it....also, imma noob who cant human, why is this claiming my work is complete? l I e s

> _Lotor_ __had always assured Keith that he would be safe in his arms. That he wouldn't be hurt by any other alpha....but he didn't hold himself to that standard. He had barely missed_ curfew. It was just a few minutes, maybe 10...15 max. But that, apparently, was enough to call for punishment from his alpha. After the sixth or seventh hit of the whip, Keith was sobbing. After the tenth, he was damn near fainting, spots dancing across his vision as he begged Lotor to stop. It all hurt...so....much.... _

Keith woke in a cold sweat. Fucking hell! Out of all the nightmares he could've had, it needed to be that one? It had been months since he left Lotor. He couldn't afford any more hospital bills. Across the room, something made a loud thunk. 

"Dude, I know your here. Such a fucking disgrace to cat kind, fallin' all over shit." 

A barely their smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he picked up his phone. 3:51. Great time to be awake. Totally. Keith heard another thunk, then a crash. Damn cat! Those  where new! He pulled himself out of bed, and Nepeta off the shelf she was sitting on. 

"Fuckin' hell....how did you even get in here? The door's shut you tiny ass!" He gently scratched behind her ears, and she purred in response.

"Is it food time? Is that why you broke in?" He hummed before setting the cat down, and making his way to the bathroom, filling her food bowl.

"There you go. No more breaking shit. Eat." He grabbed his bag from near the bathroom door and started to put all of his camera shit in it. To his great relief, none of his new equipment had been broke. Bless whatever shit eating angle was watching out for him today. He finished packing up his camera and grabbed a banana….or the remains of what once was a banana. It was now a gross, black mush. Fuckin' gross. He dropped it in the trash before hearing his phone ring. He answered the call. 

"Hello? Keith speaking."

_"Hey keithy…. I noticed you changed numbers. So sad. Is this your attempt at hiding from me?"_

"First of all, I'm not hiding from anyone. Second, your my boss. Its 4am. What the hell do you want?" He grumbled, clearly pissed at the call.

_ "Well, I was calling to tell you I found you a high paying run, but after all the trouble of finding your new number, and your attitude I assume you don't need-" _

"I do. I do need the money. I'm sorry sir. I should have more respect."

_"Damn right you should. You omega whores need to learn your place, respect your higher ups. I'll text you the details later."_

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." He fucking hated groveling at this mans feet, but he had rent to pay, and a cat to feed, so he did. 

Eventually, he finished putting his equipment away, and fixed the shelf Nepteta had decided to perch on. By then, it was about eight in the morning. Steller timing.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith runs into an alpha, and he is very highly unpleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h o l y fuck guys why, in 3 hours, has this gotten almost 200 hits? Im crying. My cold dead heart is physically crying. I love you all and like....I cant emote rn so imma write...

He made his way out the door and up the hall with no issues. So where on gods green  _motherfucking_ earth did this boy just come from, and how the hell did he just run Keith over? He wasn't weak by any means, mostly likely stronger then all of his omega classmates, and some of his alpha classmates too. But he was small enough to miss if you tried. And apparently, this alpha had tried (and succeeded). He landed on the ground with an ungraceful thunk.

"What the hell fuckass!" He shouted.

"Sorry! I forgot my bag in my dorm! Gotta run!"

"Like hell you "gotta run"! Slow the fuck down!"

"Fine Mullet, I'll slow down." The alpha paused in the hall with a sigh, before extending a hand. Keith growled and ignored it, getting up on his own. 

"I can manage just fine asshole. And its not a...a mullet."

"Names not asshole, its Lance. Lance Mcclain. And it is, undoubtedly, a mullet."

Mcclain....Mcclain....so this was the 2nd place asshole? The 2nd place asshole? Holy shitballs. "Keith Kogane." 

Lance looked shocked. "You beat my scores? But.....your so....scrawny? And....small?" The boy gawked at Keith like he had just walked off a motherfucking spaceship, covered in purple fur. He bit down a smirk. He had approximately 0 minutes and 0 seconds to deal with Lances shit right now. He picked up his bag, and his phone pinged. Probably Boss. He could handle that once he sat down.

"That was me. And I dont have time to be gawked at right about now, so fucking scram." He hissed, tugged his bag over his shoulder, and shoved his way into the classroom. It took him about thirty seconds to realize he was holding his breath. Honestly, he didn't have anything to be afraid of. Lance would be the last person to figure out his secret. He was  _fine_. He took a few deep breaths before pulling out his phone. 

___Boss (8:51): P. Sherman Wallaby Way, Sydney. 40 China White. 20 Pep Pills. Collect payment, and leave at the payment at drop off. Make sure not a dollar is missing. I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty face of yours again._

Keith's fingers ghosted over the scar, and he cringed at the memory. It was a simple run, but the threat made him anxious. He was vulnerable compared to this man. He ran the industry. He could have Keith dead in a matter of moments. He couldn't say no. He needed the cash. He had to pay off his fathers debts and his loans and his bills and- his breathing had started to go shallow. Panic. Deep seated fear. He needed to calm the fuck down. 4-6-4. In-out-in. Listen to the sound of the kid tapping his pen. Track his movements. Calm down. Boss wouldn't risk killing him. Not with the money he owed. Not yet. He would live. He would be  _fine._ 100% fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith wont be fine, but I'm guessing you know that....sorry not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turns out...he wouldn't be fine. A small whisper had floated through all of his classes that day, but Keith had paid it no attention. He didn't get involved with all of their gossip bullshit. But when he found himself having to nail an asshole in the groin for pinning him against the wall, he realized something was very very wrong. It was only when his name was called out over the loud speaker that his anxiety started to get to him. They had found out about his job, hadn't they? He hated it with a passion, but if the higher ups of the school knew he was a drug runner, he was so fucked. He ignored the glares he got on his way to the office, and the ones he got inside. He made himself comfortable in one of the tiny plastic chairs that mirrored the principals' desk and took a deep breath. 

About twenty minutes later, the door opened, causing Keith to flinch. The principal sat down at his desk, and he noticed someone sit off to his side. He forced himself to look. James? Why would James be here?

"Keith, we are here to discuss something that has recently come to our attention." 

"Yes sir. May I inquire what this something is?" He kept his breathing even. He couldn't give anything away.

"A classmate of yours, James Griffin, has reported that you have falsified information on your entrance documents." Keith saw James flinch out of the corner of his eye, then mouth a small apology.

"What kind of information?"

"Well, Mr. Kogane, your documents state that your secondary gender is Alpha, correct?"

"Yes sir. That is what they state."

"Mr. Griffin has recently come to us with the accusation that you are an Omega, therefore classifying your documents and null and void, and your attendance here illegal."  
Keith froze. James had...he had told one person, and that's what... "I see sir." His voice was shaky. It really was illegal to be there with false documents...

"Mr. Griffin, anything to add?" 

James sighed. "Keith, I'm doing this for your own good. Your push yourself to hard to be the best and its burning you out."

He bit down a snarl. James was right, but he wouldn't admit that. "I was fine James. Your just pissed because I cut you out of my life."

"Its not that you cut me out, its why. I saw you vulnerable, and that scared you."  
The principal cleared his throat, catching both boys attention. "Mr. Griffin, feel free to continue this argument later, but Mr. Kogane and I have a few things to discuss."

James flushed with embarrassment and nodded. "Yes sir. I'll be going sir." 

"Now then. Mr. Kogane, what do you have to say to these claims?"

Keith had stopped breathing. His hands where shaking. He needed to calm down. He needed to breathe. His nails pressed into his palm hard enough to cause half moon shaped cuts, but if it took drawing blood to ground him, so be it. "I...they are true sir."

The principal sighed. "I see. Im sad to see one of my star students here today Mr. Kogane. I will consider disciplinary actions. For now, go back to your dorm. Your suspended till further notice."

He nodded, still just barley breathing right. On his way out of the office, James shot him an apologetic glance. Keith growled at him and took off towards his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop...sorry not sorry babes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Quick note! Keith faints because of exhaustion and his body self punishing. This is a person head cannon. Be gentle with me please...

He barely made it back to his dorm before the tears hit him. Harsh and loud and heavy. He had broken down his walls for one person. One. He hadn't done that since Lotor. Hadn't let himself be overwhelmed in the calm, cool affection of another person since Lotor. And James had just torn his heart apart. Ripped it to shreds. He could barley stomach the thoughts. So he just let himself sob, sob through all of the memories.

_He curled up on James side, purring softly as they cuddled. It was amazing to be able to open up and be himself like this sometimes._

 

_So, maybe it wasn't the best idea to pick out a horror movie... As another monster jumped out, Keith clung to James' side. The alpha chuckled, and gently brought Keith into his lap._

 

_James had spent the night, and apparently the universe hated him, because it had to be that dream, out of all of them. The memory of the branding still stung, even as he was awake and sobbing. James held him close, after waking due to the noise, and softly cooed. He rocked Keith gently till his tears had stopped and he could finally sleep_

 

So what if James was right. Damn him if he thought that was his business.

 

After about an hour, he pushed himself off the floor, not registering the blood on his arms or palms as his own quite yet. Nepeta meowed worriedly, but Keith gently pushed her away. He was fine. He would be okay. Just because the higher ups knew he was an omega didn't mean the whole school did. He tugged on a hoodie. He needed to go out. He made it about 15 steps out the door before he began to feel light headed. He had made it about halfway up the street before he collapsed, and the world began to spin. The last thing he saw before he was completely out was tan skin and fluffy, brown hair. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance had seen the dazed look on Keiths face from all the way up the hall, and when he approached him to see if he was okay, his collapse only proved that he wasn't. Lance scrambled for his phone

 

"San Fransico 9-1-1, What is the exact location of your emergency."

"Garrison collage! I-" Lance was starting to panic

"What is your first name sir?"

"Lance-"

"And Last? Spelled out for me please?"

"M-c-c-l-a-I-n" He fiddled with his phone to get it on speaker

"Whats the problem? Tell me exactly what happened."

"A boy in my hall just fainted. He looks like hes struggling to breathe, and hes pale."

"Secondary gender?"

"Alpha! I think. He looked paniced when I saw him..."

"Help in on the way sir, till then, keep him upright the best you can."

And so he did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 is mean, and decided to delete my whole prewritten chapter, so I tried to replicate it the best I could. I know its not 100%, but I tried....also, they weren't dating, but James lowkey probably had a crush on keef.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....guys....t h a n k y o u for waiting. This took me 18billion years to post and im sorry! I got busy with work and school and other gross people shit. I appreciate y'all waiting for me.

Lance was....panicked to say the least. His tall, angsty, totally not cute rival had just fainted in front of him in the hall. Did the gods just hate him or something? This situation is so far from ideal, but the operator on the line seemed calm and composed.

"Sir, does he have an ID? Any form of license or student ID?"

"Uh...I can look." He began to gently pat Keith down before finding a....was that tokidoki/hello kitty wallet? Okay. Not his place to judge. He sifted through the seemingly empty wallet before finding an ID. Everything matched up with what Lance knew. Keith Kogane, Male, Born October 3rd, Omega...wait, what? Keith wasn't.... was he? Had Lance really been out flown by an omega? He scoffed. That wasn't possible.... was it? The operator cleared her throat.

"Sir? Are you still on the line? Does he have an ID?" Lance snapped out of his trance.

"Yes Ma'am. His name is Keith Kogane, born October 3rd, male omega. Roughly 18ish. Student at [insert school name fix before post. plz dont embarrass yourself]"

"Help should be arriving just about now. Please ride in the ambulance with your friend f possible. Its bed for your Omega to wake up alone."

"I- wait-he- we!" Lance sputtered, trying to get a sentence out. The lady on the other end of the line giggled softly before ending the call.

“Aw hells…” Lance sighed, and scooped Keith up in his arms. He felt… light. Far to light. So, when Keith’s shirt slipped up enough to reveal some of his stomach, Lance cringed. He could see the bones. That wasn’t good. Wasn’t healthy. Wasn’t-

“Sir? Is that Keith?” Lances head snapped up and he nodded. The EMT carefully pulled Keith from his arms.

“Your welcome to tag along, or just follow behind kid. But I would recommend getting some of his things.”

He nodded again, and pushed himself off the ground. He had seen Keiths’ room number on his student ID, and it was more than likely he hadn’t locked his door in his haste. It didn’t take him long to get there, and he was grateful to find the door unlocked. The inside of the dorm was very…. fitting. The couch was black and littered with pillows. Black dressers and comforter and desk. Dark and emo. Just like Keith. He found his phone pretty quickly. It was a flip-phone. Seriously? Who still has one of those? He grabbed Keith a pair of jeans and a hoodie aswell, stuffing them in a small duffle bag before taking off towards his car, and making his way to the hospital. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was out for a day at most, but when he awoke to beeping and hellishly bright lights, he couldn’t help but cringe. Where was he? Not class. To quite. Not home. To bright. Not-

“Keith?!” A voice broke the silence. Was that Mcclain? Holy shit! Did they get wasted and….

“Are you up sweetheart?” A much softer, unknown female voice came through this time.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m up. Somebody bother turning the hell lights off? Please?” He heard footsteps, and the lights shut off, finally giving him a chance to look around. Mcclain. Nurse. Uncomfortable bed. Hospital?

“Is this GarrisonMed? Why am I here?” He sounded groggy and half asleep.

“You don’t remember fainting in the hall? You looked like hell had hit you, and you where bleeding.”

Fuck. F-u-c-k. No. Lance didn’t see him like that. And…bleeding? He shouldn’t have been. He hadn’t done anything to make himself, and he hadn’t instinctually hurt himself since was a kid. That was something he was far over.

“Sweetheart, your wrists where scratched up when you got here. I need you to try and remember how they got that way.”

“I…I don’t….I cant…I…” He choked out before trying to curl into himself. “Im sorry. I don’t…I don’t remember.” The nurse hummed softly.

“That’s okay hun. It gives us some searching to do, but its more then likey an instinctual blackout caused by stress.

“I mean…I guess that makes sense.” He mumbled.

“Alright love, your doctor will be here in about an hour, so I’ll let you catch up with chatty cathy over there.” She smiled as she walked out

There was a beat of silence. Lance broke it.

“So…you’re an Omega then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment! I love hearing what yall have to say! Or if your shy, feel free to leave a kudo! The next chapter should be up either this weekend or Tuesday and if its not i'm sorry and you can pelt me with rotten fruit :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So! This was supposed to go up tuseday/wensday ish…. then I got grounded!!! So!!! Here it is! A week late!! Feel free to shame the author :P

Keith felt his breath catch. How? How did Lance of all people, know? He felt panic claw its way up his chest as the room started to spin. He wasn’t ready for this. Not yet.

“Keith? You good?

His head snapped up, and his eyes settled on Lances hair. It looked dirty and disheveled, along with the rest of him. It looked almost like he’d been there for a few days at least.

“Whats it to ya?” He rasped. The normal fire was lost to panic and anxious fidding. He yelped softly opon realization that messing with the IV hurt.

“Hey, stop. You’ll hurt yourself. But… Keith, did you lie so you could piolet?” Lance gently moved Keiths hand away from the IV and to the hem of the blanket. Far less destructive.

He nodded weakly, knowing his voice would break if he spoke, giving away all of his shitty feelings.

Lance sighed. “Oh hun…”

Keith forced down a soft whimper. The last thing he wanted was pity.

“I can talk to Iverson…he owes me.”

Keith quickly searched Lances features for any form of aggression or maliace. There was none….why? Why would Lance help _him_ of all people.

“The worst he could do is give you a roommate.”

Keith visibly tensed. If he got a roommate….Nepeta wasn’t allowed on campus, and Kosmo…that was to long of a story. They would take his cat and he’d have to dish out his life to some asshole. No way. And his job? He’d be suspended in a few days time

“Would that be bad? Keith…I need you to talk to me.”

“I….yeah. That would be bad.” His voice was soft and shaky. He hated this

“How about me?”

“Huh?” He tilted his head in confusion

“Me. As your roommate. I’ll let you have your space, it keeps you a bit safer in the alpha dorms, and it means lots of food for you.”

He felt himself nodding before he could stop himself.

“Its settled then. I’ll go talk to Iverson, and you are gonna get healthy.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When Keith got home a few days later, the air wasn’t stagnant, and the animals both had food…who had-

“Heya Keithy!” Lance shouted from the small dorm kitchen. That’s right…Lance.

“Hey Lance.” He sighed.

“As you can see, Iverson hasn’t booted you, and you’ve got the best roommate on campus!”

“Mhm.” He was only half listening.

“Also! I fed your animals. I thought they wherent allowed on campus.”

“Kosmo has a doctors note. Nepetas illegal as fuck.”

“Doctors note?”

“Service animal. Doesn’t come to class, goes pretty much everywhere else.”

“Oh….what for?”

“Panic attacks. They cause me to faint. Also other shit.”

“Other shit?”

Keith shot Lance a glare.

“Alrighty then! Back to cooking.”

“Cooking?” With what food? He knew he hadn’t been to the store in atleast a month and a half

“Yup! I made a stop at the store earlier before getting settled.”

“Oh.”

Lance hummed, softly dancing around the kitchen. “My buddy Hunk might stop by to rescue this dish after I destroy it terribly. Speaking of! Would you want some?”

He was slightly shocked at the offer, but he had to say no. He had work. And he didn’t want to owe Lance.

“Im good, thanks.” He stepped out of the kitchen, and made his way back into his room. A black backpack was sat up on his bed, and he started to stuff the "merchandise" into his bag. It would be a quick run, and a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again! Shame the author....Im sosososo sorry for that. Leave me a comment and lemme know how I did, or if your shy, just shoot me kudo! All of its appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Keith wasnt just good at his job. He was fluid. He was fast. That's why Boss always gave him this run. Because he always seemed to come out completely untouched. Anyone else who had tried had come back within an inch of his or her life. He hated it. He hiked the bag over his shoulder before slipping out the window. It would've been easier to just go out the front but he couldn't risk Lance catching him. Not this damn soon.   
  


<><>

It wasnt a long walk to the warehouse, which fucking sucked. They always ogled him like he was meat. He sighed as he slipped in, making his way to the meeting room.

 

"Ah, Red. How wonderful of your boss to send you."

"It's always a pleasure seeing you sir." He treaded very carefully. He knew enough to be respectful, and bite his tounge.

"Terribly sad your late though. Your normally so timely."

Late? Keith was never late. Boss had told him 8. It was 7:55. "I...I dont know what you mean sir. I apologize, but wasnt the meet time 8?"

"8?" The man chuckled "My boy, your 2 hours late, The meet time was 6."

"I...I'm sorry sir. There must have been a miscommunication on my end. It wont happen again." That bastard! He'd given him the wrong time!

"Your right. It wont. Boys?"

Two large men stepped into the room, one grabbing Keith and holding him there, and the other grabbed a dagger and got to work.

 

<> 

Keith barely made it home intact, stumbling in the front door and gripping the kitchen counter when he heard a gasp. Fuck.

 

"Keith? What happened? Oh lord are you okay?"

" M fine." He continued to cling to the counter for his damn life.

"No, your bleeding and barley able to stand. Here. Bathroom. We are gonna get you all cleaned up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Lance, leave it be."

"Nope! Upsie daisy, bathroom, here we come."

Keith couldn't even find it in himself to fight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Im s o r r y this was late I started a new fic and got carried away .////////.
> 
> Feel free to hit me with a comment (I love hearing from you lovlies, and I hope my regulars are still hangin in there...) or, if your shy, leave a kudo! I love hearing and seeing yalls opinons and feelings! Even if its got nothing to do with this fic, Im always up for chitchat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet Kashi!!!!

Lance set a reluctant Keith on the edge of the bathtub,  then fished his old ( and mostly empty) first aid kit out from under the sink. He began gently cleaning the cut along Keiths cheek, causing him to hiss sharply.

 

“So….wanna tell me how this happened?”

“Nah.” Keith grit his teeth, moving just slightly causing pain to rocket up his side. Hells, they may have busted his rib.

“Are you sure?”

“It…it was just a fight.”

“Keith…” Lance gently ran his thumb over Keiths cheek.

Keith pulled away, suppressing a purr. “Its nothing. It happens often enough.”

“Keith, nobody here can mess someone up like that.”

“I can.” He huffed

“So you beat yourself up then Mullet?”

“No…”

“So someone did this to you. Does it have anything to do with that backpack?”

“No! I mean…nah.” He covered quickly.

“Imma take that as a yes.” Lance gently placed a bit of cotton with tape over his cut. “Care to tell me whats in it, or will I have to look?”

He froze. Lance couldn’t…He couldn’t! They’d both be arrested!

He sighed, scooping up the bag and rifling through it.

“Don’t-“

Lance glanced up at him. “Drugs Keith? Honestly? Wait here okay? Im gonna make a call.”

He nodded silently, and watched Lance step away.

<><><> 

Lance sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. There was only one person he knew that could, one, help Keith with his…addaction? Or maybe he was selling? Or maybe running? No matter. Whatever it was, he knew that they could help. And, seeing as he was a med drop-out, he’d be able to handle the larger wounds. The phone rang. Once. Twice.

“Hello? Lance? Why are you calling me at….3 in the morning?” The voice sent a rush of relief through Lance. He smiled.

“Hey Kashi…. Imma need a hand? My new roommate, ya’know, the edgy one? He just came home beat and bloody, with a backpack full of drugs. You’re the only person I knew I could call for help…”

“How…how did you manage to get mixed up in his trouble after less than 2 days?”

“It’s a talent.”

“I…” He sighed. “I’ll be over in 20.”

“Thank you! You’re the best.”

“Yeah yeah. Text me the address.”

<><><> 

About twenty minutes later, Keith heard a knock at the door. Lance jumped up quickly, practically yanking the door open.

“Kashi!” The smile in his voice could be heard from the bathroom.

“Hey love. So, where’s the edgy mullet roommate?”

“Bathroom to the left. I was about to make a cup of coffee. Want some?”

“Always.”

Keith tensed as he heard steps towards the bathroom and flinched when the hall light broke the darkness of the bathroom.

“So, you must be Lance’s newest charge?”

“Unwillingly so. He picked me up in the kitchen and dragged me here.”

The stranger smiled. “Ah. I see. Well. I’m Takaishi Shirogane. Shiro for short. Lance also calls me Kashi. Speaking of Lance, he said you where carrying some contraband? And got pretty beat up?’

Keith huffed. “Maybe…”

“Do you use?”

“No!” He squeaked.

“So you sell?”

“Also no…”

“So, why where you carrying drugs Keith?”

“I…I’m a runner. Its how I manage to gain enough cash to pay the bills. “

“Ah. Okay. Mind telling me who you run for?”

“I…He’ll have my head.” Keith whispered.

“Alright hun. Lets just get you bandaged up, alright? Will you take off your shirt for me?”

Keith forced down a whimper and pulled his shirt and hoodie off. If Shiro saw the scars littering his arms, he didn’t mention anything. He just got to work cleaning up all of Keiths cuts and bruises. It took just about an hour, and Keith was barely awake as he finished it up.

“Keith? Hun? I'm gonna carry you to your room, okay?”

He nodded, clinging to Shiro as soon as he picked him up. Shiro gently tucked Keith in, locking his window, and grabbing  Keiths phone off his bedside table, clicking a contact titled _Boss_.

The phone rang once before it connected.

“Hello Keithy. Learn your lesson tonight?”

“He may have. You can ask him from behind bars.” Shiro growled.

“What? Who is this?”

“An associate of the Yellow Lion.”

“T-the yellow lion? Keith knows him?”

“No. But I do. So, your going to keep your hands off my mate, and continue to deliver his pay. Unless, of course, you want your entire operation unraveled.”

“I…I see. I didn’t know Keith had a mate. I'm sorry, young fellow.”

_‘Shit! Did I seriously call Keith my mate? That’s not good. Not good at all’_ Shiro sighed. He’d call Hunk after this, even if the man did stay away from Keith. “He’s quite about it. Likes to be an individual. But, now that we’ve spoken, it doesn’t matter. You’ll stay far, far away from him, yes?”

“Yes! Absolutely. 100%.”  

“Good. I hope we don’t have to speak anytime soon.” The line went dead, and Shiro set the phone down.

Lance hummed from the doorway. “Keiths mate? That was quick.”

“It…it was to protect him!” Shiro flushed

“I know Kashi. But I'm glad you felt it too….cuddles?”

“Defiantly. And remind me to call Hunk tomorrow? There's a rival he needs to deal with.”

“Absolutely. Now, c’mon. My room. Cuddles ‘nd sleep.”

“Sounds wonderful.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out! Writers block m u r d e r e d me boos. Also like....I wrote this entire chapter listening to the frozen soundtrack and it turned out double the length of a normal chapter. Coincidence? I think not boos. I hope you'll leave me a comment, or if your shy, leave a kudo! I love feedback, and I love talking to yall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went camping, and totally forgot to pre-write this, but, by some grace of jebus, its still out on time...can I get a hell yeah?

Keith woke up feeling better then he had in….god knows how long. Which made no sense. Until he looked at his phone. It was 8:50. Wait. Fuck! It was 8:50! His first class was at nine! He scrambled out of the room, tripping over a large pair of boots. Whos boots where those? No! It didn’t matter! Class! He dumped a scoop of food in Kosmos bowl, and turned….right into someone. Shit. This guy was still here? Explains the boots.

“You alright? You look panicked.”

“Gonna be late. 9am class.”

“I thought Lance sent you a text? We called you in sick after you slept through your alarm.”

“No! I cant be out sick today! That idiot-“ Keith growled, but it was far to gentle to be scary.

“Hey, breathe Keith. Lance and I are just looking out for you.”

“I managed just fine on my own. Now, please move so I can feed Nepeta and get to class?”

“Nope.”

“Than-What do you mean _nope?_ ”

“Im not moving. Lance can feed your cat. You are plopping your happy ass on the couch and watching atleast a days worth of bad TV.”

“Shiro. I know you don’t get what its like to be me, but I am pleading with you to let me go. I cant miss class. I have a run tonight and if I don’t get the money I cant keep the lights on.”

Shiro smiled ever so slightly. “You aren’t running anymore Keith.”

“What!?” He snarled “You wouldn’t dare-“

His smile fell away. “I thought you would be happy?”

“Happy! Right! Because now I have no source of income! Fantastic. I have to get going. Ill be begging on my hands and knees to get that shit job back thanks to you!” Keith shoved Shiro harshly, almost instantly colliding with Lance, who very gently wrapped his arms around Keith. He struggled for a moment or two before melting into it, a small sob reverberating through his whole body.

“Its okay Keith.” Lance cooed before gently pulling him closer, and beckoning Shiro to come join the hug. Once Shiro did, Keith all but turned to putty, melting into there arms.

“I ne-need the w-work…” He sobbed again

“I can pick up the ends on bills until you do. Shiro can move in to help too.”

“I….Iversons gonna kick me out anyways…” He whimpered, causing Lances heart to shatter

“I told you, Iverson owes me. I promise you’ll be okay.”

Shiro let out a gentle soothing scent. “Lance is right. It’ll all turn out just fine.”

After a few beats of silence, Keith looked up at Lance, his face splotchy and red, and mumbled a soft “Pinky swear?”

He melted. “Pinky swear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Yeah! Im sad, and I wanted to write fluff, and then some angst, so send your well wishes to the readers of my other fic because they are about to be r e a l hurt.
> 
> Dont forget to leave me a comment (I love comments yo!) or, if your shy, leave a kudo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Ha...Im having lots of feelings and shit. Ya'll get trash writing

It took Keith only a matter of moments to feel drowsy. He shifted all of his weight onto Shiro, gently dragging Lance with him. Apparently, this is what good sleep did to an tired omega. They where both so _warm_.

“Why thank you.” Shiro hummed from above him.

“Are…did you read my mind?” Keith mumbled

Lance laughed. “If you count responding to a comment you made reading your mind I guess so?”

He whined pitifully.

“Aww…Keith, I was kidding.”

“Don’t be so mean…’m tired, and humaning is hard.”

“Humaning?” Shiro glanced down at them

“The act of being human. That shits hard.” Keith grumbled

“I mean…true enough.” Lance smiled.

“Mhm…” Keith curled closer to Shiro.

“You wanna go back to bed sweetpea?” Lance offered

“Mhm…” He nodded, all but clinging to the others, before his stomach practically yelled at him

“Not before we feed you.” Shiro smiled, scooping Keith up.

“Nooooo pumme downnnn!” He whined weakly

“Off to the kitchen we go. Lance will make pancakessss.”

“Lance will do what now?” Lance shot Shiro a mock glare.

“Make pancakes for your newest charge and your favorite boyfriend?”

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?” Keith whined, clearly half asleep.

“Fine. Blueberry or chocolate?”

“Both?” Shiro smiled.

“Fine. For Keith.”

Shiro could honestly belive that. Keith had slipped into a sleeplike state called OmegaSpace, which made him extra cuddly and soft, and extra vulnerable. If he where to get hurt like this, he could drop, and that would be bad for Keiths mental and physical health , which is why both him and Lance where being sweet and careful. He could say that they where both shocked that Keith had slipped into it so easily around two alphas, let alone two strangers. He was worried there might be something deeper going on.

“Mm….Alpha?” Keith mumbled, pulling Shiro quickly out of his thoughts. Had…Had Keith called him Alpha?

“Yes Keith?”

“Doors locked?”

“Mhm. I locked it when I came inside last night.”

“Okay…So…safe?”

“Safe? Safe from what hun?”

Keiths eyes quickly filled with tears. Dear lord…

“Whoa, Keith, sweetpea, your okay. Its safe okay?” Lance gently pulled Keith from Shiros arms.

“Pr-promise?” Keith whimpered at the loss of Shiros touch, but melted into Lances.

“Promise. Now, whos ready for pancakes?”

Keith perked up happily. “Me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Keith is everywhere emotionally in this one. Its because, as roughly explained, Keith is in Omega space. This makes him super extra emotion wise. This was me ever so slightly projecting because my anxiety has been through the roof and im kinda word barfing but its w h a t e v e r. Anywho. Keith is all over the place emotionally, and he slipped into OS to help decress his stress. He doesn't know it yet, just assuming he's tired.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me with a comment if you wanna (Ramble at me! Tell me about your day! Criticize your government! Im always up for a chat. Or, if your shy, leave a kudo! Or dont. Your call babes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh,,,,so the slanty stuff could possibly be triggering (nightmare of past abuse involving a brand)

Lance smiled, setting the plate (and Keith) down next to Shiro. He then made his way back to the kitchen for his and Shiro’s plates, humming happily when he came back to find Keith eating. He’d always seemed so scrawny, and it scared him. He handed a plate to Shiro, and gently set another pancake on Keiths plate, which didn’t take him very long to get to. Once everyone had finished their food, Shiro got up and gathered the plates. Keith did he best not to pout at the loss of touch and failed terribly. He wasn’t normally this cuddly. He must be sick or something.

<><><> 

About an hour later, Keith had finally drifted off, curled between Lance and Shiro. They both knew that it was uncommon for an omega to easily slip into such a headspace around strangers, so why had Keith gone into it with them? Had they triggered it on accident? Did Keith know it was happening? They glanced at each other, then gently pulled away from Keith. After wrapping him in a blanket, they found themselves in the kitchen.

“That was..” Shiro mumbled

“Very un-Keith? Uncommon? Scary?”

“All of it. How did he manage to slip that easy? Its like he’s used to-“ Shiro abruptly stopped, a flash of realization crossing his face.

“He’s used to what?” Lance glanced back when he heard blankets ruffling, finding Keith still fast asleep.

“Lance, he wanted to know he was safe, right?”

“Yeah? So what?”

“So, someone must have made him unsafe. Keith doesn’t seem to trust an alpha prensence, so maybe he had an _arrangement_ with an alpha.”

“You mean…”

“I think Keith used to spend time with an alpha that would force him into it.”

“No…”

“Think about it. It would make sense.”

“But that …”

“I know love.”

Lance sighed. “We can ask him when he wakes up I guess…”

“No. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“But-“

“Lance. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.”

“Fine”

<><><> 

_Keith was in the middle of a large bed, much to exposed for his own liking. He had forgotten to pick up groceries, and had to substitute that nights dinner. Lotor was practically fuming, and had sent him up to the room. That had been an hour ago. Normally Lotor got through punishments quick. Why was today any different?_

_The door creaked, and Keith jumped. Lotor had something in his hands that he couldn’t see. He could feel his heart racing._

_“S-sir…” He whimpered, trying to calm him._

_“Hush. You’ll take this, and you will not complain, yes?”_

_“Yes…” He hung his head, closing his eyes, and biting his lip._

_“Good omega”_

_Lotor held the mystery item near the small of Keiths back, and he could feel the heat falling off of it in waves. Then, he felt a scalding hot press against his skin, tearing a sobbing plea from him._

_“No, take it like a good omega.” Lotor growled as Keith continued to sob. After what felt like hours, Lotor removed the item, and set it down. “See? That wasn’t all bad. And now, everyone will know where you belong.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the brand; which Keith would later find out was a large swoopy L. He then gently pulled Keith into his arms, cooing softly. “Such a good omega took it like a big boy. Don’t even want me to bandage it, do you?”_

_Keith nodded furiously, another sob escaping. He wanted it wrapped and cleaned more then anything._

_Lotor gripped his jaw tightly, pressing against the fresh wound aswell. “No you don’t love. You’ll be okay without it. Just relax. Slip into it, and the pain will fade, okay?”_

_He whimpered, but complied. Maybe Lotor was telling the truth._

<><><> 

He shot up, breath catching. He could tell, by the smell in the room, that others where there aswell. He scrambled off the couch, and promptly hid. What if it was Lotor? Or another Alpha? Or-

“Keith?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo….Im in a headspace today,... sorry about the edginess. Anywho! It was my last day of school, so keep an eye out for extra updates! pretty please hit me with a comment! I love relpying.


	12. Chapter 12

[upbeat country music playing in the distance as an extremely lethal gal wearing a gas mask and a cowboy hat tumbles down a set of stairs]


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK BITCHES?! This is short af but writers block let up for a whole second so I could get this out.

Lance took a step back at the sudden movments, bringing Shiro with him.

 

“Keith? Keith, its me. Lance. Shiro is here too. Your okay, okay? Your safe here.”

 

Keiths vison cleared and he looked up at the two of them before snarling.  _ To close. They where to close. _ He looked like a cornered puppy. The idea all but broke Lances heart.

 

“Keith, slow down before you hurt yourself?” Shiro took a step forward, and he growled. His head still felt stuffy. He had fallen asleep near these two. Who knew what they may have been planning? 

 

Lance offered a hand. “Keith, I swear. Your are _ safe _ . I promise. You slipped into OS and then fell asleep. Nothing more. Well, no, we did have you eat before falling asleep, but nothing else.”

 

“And how do I know your not lying? How do I know you arent plotting to take advantage of my status as an omega the moment I grab your hand?”

 

Shiro sighed. “Keith, if he really wanted to do anything to you, he would have done it by now and you know it. Lance isnt that kind of person, nor that kind of alpha. Same goes for me.”

 

He looked between the two before grabbing Lances hand. He knew if he didn’t, he wouldn’t make it very far.

 

Shiro took another step back to give him space. “See? Your fine, he is fine, and I am fine. We are all fine.”

 

Keith stifled another growl. Shiro was getting on his nerves. Or maybe he was on edge? No. It was definitely Shiro. He glanced down at his watch. “ _ Fuck!” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 514 words?? How did I just?? Sure, I can barely write a 120 word essay but this is easy? God fuckin....oKAY! anyways! Thank you for reading. I would love for you to leave a comment or kudo? That would be awesome. This is me. signing off!


End file.
